1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a physical therapy device for use in a seated or lying position. Further, the present disclosure provides a physical therapy device that may be folded flat for storage or travel.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during extended periods of physical inactivity, muscles atrophy and lose their tone. For example, people who are wheelchair-bound, bedbound (including, for example, pregnant women on bed rest, and persons recovering from accidents, injuries, surgery, or stroke), or confined to zero- or micro-gravity conditions may not be able to engage in sufficiently strenouous physical activity to prevent muscle atrophy and loss of muscle tone.
The solution to this problem is provided by the embodiments characterized in the claims.